


Mourning

by pottersbutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, George coping with Fred's death, Harry helps him, Kind of a timezone thing, Post War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottersbutt/pseuds/pottersbutt
Summary: Harry helps George cope with Fred's death





	Mourning

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a couple months ago and felt like posting it now bc the 20th anniversary of the battle of hogwarts is coming up soon!

As we know, after Fred’s death, George developed severe depression.

  * He didn’t open Weasleys’ Wizards Wheezes almost three years after Fred died.
  * He hardly left his and Fred’s room.
  * He only wore Fred’s clothes for nearly 3 to 6 months after he died.
  * He slept in Fred’s bed.
  * He tried to commit suicide.
  * He couldn’t sleep by himself in his room; Harry insisted on sharing with him as he practically lived with the Weasleys.
  * Whenever Harry had the chance to, he would talk to George about Fred.
  * Sometimes George pushed his wand towards Harry and said “Please, I need to be with him. Use it. _That_ ”
  * Harry always said no and burst into tears whenever George asked him to do that.
  * They cried about Fred together.
  * They went through amazing memories together
  * “Remember in fifth year when we beat Malfoy up and Fred missed out?”
  * “And we got lifelong bans? Yeah”
  * “And in third year when you gave me the Mauraders Map? Prongs is my dad, Moony was Remus, Padfoot was Sirius. And Pettigrew was Wormtail!”
  * “Really? Awe, man if we knew!”
  * “Oh yeah! Remember when we first met and you and Fred were fucking about with your mum?”
  * “Yeah.”
  * “I really fucking miss him, George.”
  * “I miss him too, Harry.”
  * He and George would lie on Fred’s bed, side to side, going through countless moments together.
  * Sometimes he would hear the door creak open and see Molly’s head come into the room.
  * She smiled at Harry, tears glistening in her eyes. Sometimes she would sit on Georges bed and listen, but George didn’t notice her, he was too happy in his own world talking about his best friend, his other half.
  * Sometimes it was too much for her and she would rush out, sobbing.
  * Only then, he would notice someone else apart from Harry was in the room.
  * “You know, Harry. You, Lee Jordan and only a few people could tell the difference between me and Fred. That meant so much to the both of us.”
  * The first Christmas without Fred was quiet. George refused to leave Harry’s side. He sat in-between him and Molly.
  * Everything seemed to be going fine until….
  * He cracked one of his jokes and then burst into tears straight after. He runs up to his room.
  * Everyone looks at Harry as he’s the only one capable of talking to him about Fred.
  * He slowly walks up to his and George’s shared room and knocks.
  * George sobs in reply and Harry walks in.
  * George is holding one of the jumpers that Fred wore every day. George had never worn that. He wanted something that was _just_ Fred’s. He was holding it up to his nose, tears streaming down his face.
  * Harry told him about the Mirror of Erised and what he saw in his first year and what it would do.
  * “You know what you would see, George?”
  * “What?”
  * “You would have both your ears.”
  * George starts to laugh. Then he stops abruptly, understanding what Harry meant.
  * He starts to cry again.
  * “No, George, Oh my God. I’m sorry”
  * George hiccoughs and wraps his arms around Harry’s waist and cry’s.
  * Harry speaks about all the things that only _he_ knew about. Things the twins trusted him enough to tell him.
  * He whispered soothing things.
  * “Imagine… you get married. Okay? You get married to whomever and you have twins. Two girls, two boys whatever. You call one of the Freddie. When he is old enough, you give him all of Fred’s clothes. And he _loves_ He takes them to Hogwarts with him and wears them proudly, He wears them on trips to Hogsmede, maybe, if he makes it on the Quidditch team his friends all be wearing one of his jumpers, because he’s got Fred’s and his own, the Gryffindors will sing _Weasley is Our King_ , because they know. They know that he is related to you, the legendary things you _and_ Fred did when you were at school. When you threw snowballs to the back of Quirrels turban, who was Voldemort. They will know that you made a swamp that was stuck on the 5 th floor for nearly 2 months before Flitwick removed it. They’ll know that about your legendary joke shop, that stayed open until nearly the beginning of the war. They’ll know all about Puking Pastilles. They’ll know that you seemed- listen- seemed stupid, or _dull_ , but you’re both immensely clever. He knows his Uncle died during a tragic accident, but he’s proud. He is proud that his Uncle died during a good cause, defeating evil. He is proud that his dad is proud enough to say his brother was as good of a man as he was. He is proud to be a Weasley, just like everyone here, including me.
  * Harry pulls something out of his pocket and gives it to George.
  * It’s a picture of Harry, George and Fred, Harry in his third year at Hogwarts, the twins in their fifth.
  * Harry stands in-between their twins, laughing at one of their jokes, probably about his glasses.
  * George had his arm slung around Harry’s shoulder, grasping Fred’s jacket, almost wheezing.
  * Fred’s eyes are closed and his head is thrown back, his eyes crinkling.
  * When Fred looks back up at camera, winks at Harry, who bursts into laughter once more, falling over.
  * The twins haul Harry back up and jokingly kiss his cheeks, one of their legs raised up.
  * Harry pulls them both in by their necks and hugs them.
  * They put their arms around each other and the picture starts over again.
  * “Thank you, Harry.” George whispers.
  * “Merry Christmas, George.” Harry looks up to the ceiling. “You too, Fred.”
  * As the months go on, it gets easier, but as April drew nearer, George got depressed again.
  * Harry had to more conversations about Fred with him.
  * Harry wakes up in the middle of the night to a mirror being smashed.
  * He sprints into the bathroom, George is on the floor. He cut his hair and dyed it bright blue.
  * “I can’t do it, Harry. I hate having someone that looks the same as me. I need a change.”
  * “That’s okay, George.”
  * As the years go on, it gets easier. Harry has to rarely speak to George to Fred. They sometimes talk about him before they go to bed.
  * When Harry proposed to Ginny, she asked if George if he could walk her down the aisle.
  * “We’re gonna do what Fred said at Bill and Fleur’s wedding. You can wear whatever you want.”
  * They did exactly that.
  * George dyed his hair back to ginger for the occasion, after having it bright blue for nearly six years. Molly started crying.
  * George walked Ginny down the aisle, the first true smile on his face in nearly five years.
  * After the ceremony, Angeline approached him.
  * They started dating.
  * Two years into their relationship, George proposed.
  * Harry was their best man.
  * Shortly after, Angelina got pregnant with twins.
  * She gave birth to a boy and a girl.
  * “We called them Freddie and Roxanne.”
  * “Let’s hope he gets on the Quidditch team, then.”
  * They grin at eachother.
  * They both did. As beaters.
  * Freddie did actually give people his jumpers to wear during Quidditch games.
  * When he was eighteen, he approached his Uncle.
  * “Thank you for what you did for my dad, Uncle Harry. He told me about everything you did for him after Uncle Fred died. He really appreciates it. He’s hung up the picture of the three of you in the living room, above the fireplace.”
  * It was Harry’s turn to cry.
  * George was fine.
  * All was well.




End file.
